The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki
by sasuhina34
Summary: Naruto and his friends go through many trails together and try to be the best ninja they can. Hold onto your hats because its going to get crazy... Rated M. Lemons. and R&R and plus i gave Sakura a brother No Like then No Read. Thank You. I Don't Own Naruto. But I do with the Sakura's brother.


Summery: Look into the life of Naruto Uzumaki and his friends, from going on missions to just chilling at home, life can be full of possibilities even with being a ninja. Can Naruto handle this little thing we call life? Find out now on The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki!

Rated M, R&R. Shonen. I Don't Own Naruto.

Episode 1- Here We Go!

With the birds chirping and the sun high in the sky, Naruto wakes up to the smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. With a growl from his stomach he jumps out of bed and races downstairs, half way to the kitchen his dad stops him in his tracks.

"Whoa, Naruto no need to be a rush breakfast isn't going anywhere," his dad chuckles with the mail in his hand.

With a pout Naruto proclaims, "I know that dad but you know how good mom's cooking is," he says rubbing his stomach.

"Your right, but I hope you realize that she isn't going to let you eat," Minato says walking to the living room taking a sit on the couch in front of the flat screen TV. Following his dad to the living Naruto stands in front of him with a frown on his face.

"Why not?"

Looking up from his paper he simply answers, "Because your still in your PJs" and with that statement he reads his paper again.

"Come on Dad, I'm starving plus she would understand" he says heading for the kitchen with his head held up high giving him a tough guy demeanor.

"He's a goner" Minato says still reading his morning paper.

In the Kitchen

"Hey mom, what's up?"

Kushina turning from her cooking to greet her son with a warm smile that turned dark real quick.

"Naruto you know I will not let you eat still in your PJs" she claims with a dark aura around her, giving her a scary look.

"Come on mom I won't make it"

All of sudden she reappeared closer to her son with her hair floating up looking like fox tails she says in a low threatening voice to Naruto.

"You were saying….you won't make it….well you won't when I'm done with you….NOW GO UPSTAIRS AND CHANGE OR I'LL REBIRTH YOU AS A GIRL!" she says with so much force that Naruto ran upstairs with a trail dust behind him.

Walking into the kitchen Minato stands next to his wife putting an arm around her waist and kissing her on the cheek.

"You really are something dear" he chuckles but that died when he noticed the glare his wife was giving him.

"What?"

"You're not eating either mister" she says walking to the stove putting the bacon onto the plates and walk to a bowl with eggs inside ready to be put onto the skillet. Forgetting that he is still in his PJs as well and goes upstairs to change.

On the other side of town…..

The Hyuga clan is a noble and proud clan that all members born into this clan possess the Byakugan and one of them is Hinata Hyuga, with butt length hair, a light sleeveless lavender qipao dress that stops at her ankles with her clan sign on the back, under it she wears blue shorts and with sleeves that start from her upper arm then flow open at her wrists (like Miku Hatsune sleeves).

Hinata stands in front of her mirror putting her ninja headband on top her head then tying it behind her hair.

"There now I'm ready to go" she says smiling at her reflection.

Then her eyes wonder down to her chest area, with a blush she notices how big they are. All sudden her sister Hanabi charges into her room startling Hinata.

"Hanabi what did I tell you about barging into my room uninvited?"

*CHIBI HINATA*

"Sometimes I want to throw her out of my window" Chibi Hinata throws her sister out of the window to make a point.

*BACK TO NORM*

She scowls her little sister with her hands on her hips waiting for an answer.

Hanabi about to answer when she then had idea.

"I'm sorry big sis, I won't do it again" she moves to Hinata then….

"HANABI YOU HENTAI, LET MY BOOBS GOOOO!" Hinata screams trying to wiggle her way from her perverted sister.

Folding Hinata breasts she says in a sing song voice, "Moo Moo says the cow!" she laughs finally stopping her harassment on her sister.

Before Hinata can attack the little troll called her sister, their mom Hana walks by hearing all the noise.

"What is going on here with you two this morning?" she asks walking into the room putting down some fresh clean clothes in the bedroom.

Hinata answers, "Nothing I'm about to head out" she walks to the stairs grabbing a apple from the kitchen counter.

"Ok and be careful" her mom shouts from upstairs and Hanabi can be heard laughing then her mom says something that makes her stop and becomes embarrassed.

With a frown on her face Hinata proclaims," Mom I'm a ninja now"

"You maybe a ninja but your still my daughter and you to Hanabi"

Seeing the conversation is getting her nowhere Hinata walks out of the house and heads to the school.

On the pathway…

"Man, I'm not a little kid anymore and my parents still treat me as one" Hinata groans to herself.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga from the Hyuga Clan and I'm proud of my clan and to be called a Hyuga" she says to herself with determination in her eyes.

"Ok, I'll see you soon Mom" Ino says half way out the door then she spots Hinata giving her a smug look.

"Morning Hinata"

"Morning Ino, lovely day today huh?"

"Yes it is"

They both start to walk side by side.

"I'm surprised they let you pass, along with the fact you're a blind eyed girl" Ino teases.

"Please, I'm happy that I don't look like an over stuffed pork chop" Hinata mocks with a glare.

Ino then starts to walk faster than Hinata then Ino to the point where they are running down the street with the town's people looking at them like they are crazy.

At the School…

Naruto sits chatting with a fellow classmate, Shikamaru spots him and walks over to his desk.

"Hey Naruto, you're here early." Shikamaru teases taking a sit next to him.

"Well it's a first for everything, believe it!" he gives the peace sign with a huge grin on his face.

Smiling Shikamaru agrees with him on that.

In the Halls…..

Running down the hall, Hinata and Ino are pushing each other to get in front then both burst through the door.

"I'm first!" they both shout.

"I'm the winner Hinata"

"You wish my boobs were in front the whole time"

"Yea and sagging" Ino mumbles to herself.

Naruto spots Hinata in all her beautiful glory, looking in his direction Hinata smiles and runs over to him with a blush.

"Hey Hinata you loo-"

She runs pass by him and right up to Sasuke with a blush and bashful demeanor.

"Morning Sasuke"

Looking up from his book Sasuke just stares at Hinata with a bored expression.

"I saw that this sit is empty and I was going to sit next to you"

And just when she was going to do just that, Ino can by and pushed her out of the why claiming to sit next to Sasuke then more girls came into the argument. While Sasuke just went back to his reading ignoring the annoying hens.

Time skip….

Iruka stood in front of the class and stated that the students will be put into teams of three with one girl and two boys.

"You hear that Hinata one of us is going to be on the same team with Sasuke"

"We'll see about that" Hinata glares at Ino

*CHIBI HINATA*

"Ok ok don't panic, the chances of me being on the team with Sasuke is…"

She pulls out a calculator and starts to do the math.

"One out of a million!"

*BACK TO NORM*

Iruka starts to name the teams.

"Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga…"

Naruto cheers while Hinata looks in despair.

"And Sasuke Uchiha"

"I'm doomed" Naruto says with his head down

*CHIBI HINATA*

"Yes Yes, I'm on the same team with Sasuke!"

She jumps up and down.

*BACK TO NORM*

With a shocked look Ino turns her head with a pout. "HMP!"

To lunch…..

"Sasuke where are you?" Hinata wonders to herself.

Walking to the lunch tables, she spots her cousin Neji and his team.

"Hey Neji!"

Looking up from his lunch he turns around to see Hinata waving for him to come over, just about when he was going to do that he is stopped with a thug of is elbow by Rock Lee.

"Neji, who is that beautiful youthful blossom calling you?" he says with hearts as his eyes.

"Lee, how blind can you be that's Neji cousin Hinata" TeneTen says with an "are-you-serious look"

Surprised Lee asks,"TenTen how do you know that?"

"Yea how do you know that?" Neji askes with an eyebrow raised.

Blushing TenTen looks away and rubs her head with a nervous smile, "You know I uhh…..I just know" she stammers.

With a shrug of his shoulders Neji pulls Lee's hand off his elbow and walks over to where Hinata can be seen waving for him to come over.

"Hey Hinata, are you ok?" Neji asks with concern in his voice, before she can answer Lee zooms over and grabs her hands with hearts as his eyes.

"I'm Rock Lee the Handsome Devil of Konoha Leaf, please be my girlfriend, I will protect you with my life" he gives her his good guy pose. Neji just shakes his head with his hand in his face. "Lee you dunce."

Not wanting to hurt his feelings Hinata declines his offer by saying, "I don't like guys with huge eyebrows" and turn back to her cousin and Lee can be seen in the background sulking with TenTen rubbing his back, "I'm fine Neji but have you seen Sasuke anywhere?" Shaking his head no Hinata sighs.

"But your more than welcome to have lunch with me and my team" he offers but Hinata declines and walks away to continue her search for Sasuke and Neji just watches her wishing her luck.

With Naruto…

"Man, I can't believe I'm stuck with Sasuke that's really going to kill my chances with Hinata", Naruto says to himself while walking down in the garden and wasn't paying much attention and bumps into someone.

"My bad, here let me help you up" he looks up and sees that he has bumped into Sakura Haruno that had bubble gum pink hair that was tied into a ponytail, with a light green short sleeve jacket with blue leggings and her headband around her neck.

"Oh no that's ok, I'm fine!" she stats while blushing and jumps up and smiles at Naruto.

"Ok cool, well see you around" with that he walks away and Sakura stares at him still blushing then turns around to see her older brother glaring at her making her jump in surprise, "Rei nii-san I didn't see you there" she stammers while looking at the ground. "Watch where you're going next time Sakura" he says with no emotion and walks away to his team. Sakura just walks to her team who was not too far.

Back to Hinata…

Hinata sits in front of a Koi fish pond, watching the fish swim together, seeing the fish interact with each other makes Hinata think of Sasuke and wish they were like that. With a sigh Hinata wonders, "Why would Sasuke like me…the only thing big on me is my boobs and I don't want him to like me just for that" she says still watching the fish swim.

Walking Naruto sees Hinata looking sad and then got an idea and turns into Sasuke walking over to her.

"Why is a pretty girl like you crying?" a voice asks.

Startled Hinata looks up and sees that it's "Sasuke" and blushes when she realizes that he is staring at her. Walking over to her he adds, "You're too beautiful to be crying Hinata-Hime"

*CHIBI HINATA*

"OMG Sasuke called me Hime, I'm his Hime…. 3"

Chibi Hinata starts to float on a heart shaped cloud with Chibi Sasuke while holding hands.

*BACK TO NORM*

"Sasuke" then takes a sit next to Hinata making her blush even more while looking at him with love in her eyes.

"I want to know something why do you like me so much, Hinata?" he asks glancing at her waiting for an answer.

Looking down at her hands she answers, "Well, it's more than just like…Sasuke…I love you so much even when we were Kids because you were different from the others and Naruto always gets in the way of things and I want you to notice me…" turning to him Hinata then starts to lean in for a kiss.

To Naruto inside Sasuke Body….

Hinata wants to be noticed I can give you the world Hinata if you let me…

"Sasuke" then starts to lean in for a kiss aswell…..then Naruto stomach starts to do summersaults and he jumps up and runs to the nearest restroom. Opening her eyes Hinata sees "Sasuke" running down the campus yard.

"I guess Sasuke is shy" she blushes to herself.

To the Real Sasuke…

Walking in the campus garden and sees Hinata humming to herself then she looks up and sees him. Walking over to her he asked her, "Have you seen Naruto, we have to head back to class." With a raised eyebrow Hinata replies, "Why would I be concerned as where Naruto is?" she says with hands on her full hips. Sasuke looks at her and says, "For once he is on our team and you should start showing concern for him and not for me….it's annoying and you're annoying." Realizing he is right Hinata looks down and says back, "Your right…but….I'm also concern about you to Sasuke…." She states looking at him in to eyes. "Well you shouldn't" "Why not…?" "Because like I said your annoying" With that Sasuke walks to the building leaving a teared eye Hinata behind.

With Naruto….

Once done in the bathroom Naruto exits, "Man, right when I was going to kiss Hinata". Walking back to garden Naruto spots Sasuke. Sasuke sees Naruto as well and they both glare at each other and Sasuke says, "Come on dobe we have to get back to class" "Where's Hinata?" "What about her?" Naruto realizes that Hinata may be trouble and runs by Sasuke and to the pond where she was.

Reaching the area Naruto sees Hinata looking really upset and he walks over to her, Hinata looks up and forces a smile and says, "Hey Naruto what's wrong?" "I was going to ask you that since I figured that Sasuke rejected you and stuff" Blushing from embarrassment Hinata starts to get angry and Naruto goes on and when she had enough with her byakugan activated she says in a low threaten voice, "Naruto…." Hearing his name Naruto stops and looks at Hinata with hopeful eyes, "Yes Hinata!" With a menacing look she shouts while with a gentle fist closed aiming for him, "SHUT UPPPPPP" and she sends Naruto flying across the campus and with a "hmp" she walk to the school building with a mad walk.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
